


The Right Person

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A look at what could have happened when Buck carried the mistletoe off towards Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 266





	The Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after episode 10, but then got busy. I couldn't not finish it though, so here we are.

Buck laughs as he twirls away from Hen and Karen, the mistletoe still raised in the air. He spots Eddie sitting with Christopher and Isabel and moves towards them. 

He sits down and hangs the mistletoe above Christopher's head before placing a big, wet kiss to his cheek. "Merry Christmas, buddy."

Christopher laughs, his whole face seeming to light up with the action. "Merry Christmas, Buck." 

Buck doesn't think before holding the mistletoe above Isabel's head and kissing her cheek as well. She smiles and pats his cheek. "I don't think you know how mistletoe works, Buck."

"I do," Buck shrugs. "This is better. I just don't like the whole having to kiss whoever you're trapped under it with."

"Bad experience?" Eddie asks.

"The worst," Buck says. "I went to a party in college and couldn't go anywhere without someone trying to trap me. Which might not sound so bad, but the way some of these girls tried to kiss me. And the guys too."

He shudders at the thought.

Eddie looks surprised at that, "You're uhh… you're into guys?"

"Sure," Buck says. He was sure Eddie knew. Though come to think of it, they've never really talked about their sexuality. Though Buck has wondered. "Bi and proud."

"Oh uhhh…" For a moment Buck wonders what Eddie's sudden nervousness could be about. He thankfully doesn't have long to worry before Eddie is blurting out, "me too."

A million things seem to click into place at once. The biggest one being that maybe he hadn't been reading the signals wrong. Maybe…

"You haven't kissed dad," Christopher says suddenly, snapping Buck out of his thoughts. He's confused for a moment, until Christopher points down at the mistletoe still in his hand. Of course. 

He looks up at Eddie who is watching him, eyes moving across his face. "You're right buddy," Buck says. But damn if he doesn't want to. 

This moment would be so easy. To put the mistletoe above Eddie's head and kiss those lips he's been dreaming about. But Eddie's family is sitting right here, and even with the hopeful smile Eddie is giving him, he doesn't want to push. 

So he holds the mistletoe above Eddie's head and smiles as he leans in. He goes to kiss his cheek, but a hand on his chin stops him. Eddie gently turns his face towards him and smiles as he leans in closer, warm breath blowing across Buck's lips and making him shiver. "I think you should be reminded that mistletoe isn't so bad when it's with the right person."

Buck's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. He can't look away from Eddie's gaze. He doesn't want to. They're so close now. Buck brings his hand up to Eddie's chest, resting it over his heart, and feeling it beating just as hard.

"Then show me," Buck whispers. 

He feels Eddie's relieved exhale against his lips a second before Eddie's lips are there, moving softly against his own. 

He'd always imagined their first kisses to be something heated, or soft but more hesitant. But this...

The way Eddie kisses him now isn't like anything he's ever felt before. His fingers stroke the skin of Buck's neck almost reverently as he kisses him with a tenderness that makes tears sting at his eyes. 

Buck tries to match him. Tries to pour his feelings into the kiss, hoping Eddie can understand the words he can't say right now. He thinks he does. He thinks he can feel Eddie saying them right back, with each soft press of lips, each brush of fingers, each sigh. 

_I love_ you. _I love you. I love you._

It's not until Buck hears a throat clearing behind them followed by an "atta boy!" from Hen that he's brought back to the reality of where they are. 

When they pull back, they don't go further than pressing their heads together. Something Buck is grateful for. He needs the contact. Needs to ground himself. 

"I think you convinced me," Buck says.

Eddie blinks. "What?"

Buck chuckles and brings a hand up to card through his hair. He's been growing it out again, and Buck loves it. 'You said that mistletoe isn't so bad if it's with the right person, and you were right. You're uhh.. you're my right person."

Eddie smiles, soft and fond. "You're my right person too."

Buck keeps the mistletoe tucked away in his drawer. Not because he'll need it again. He doesn't need the plant as an excuse to kiss Eddie now. But it's a reminder of that first kiss. The day they finally stopped holding themselves back and allowed themselves to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
